flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Glaciena Margertta Frost
Glaciena Margertta Frost (also known as Lady Frost) is character that appears in Flurutus. She is a human who is a part of the Black Legion guild. Personality Lady Frost is very kind, and very motherly. She likes to take care of others and make sure they are taken care of. Even before herself. Her pet Glacier is pretty much her baby, and sometimes gets caught talking to him like he is. Lady frost does not really have a temper, and does not like to fight, she studies monsters, learns about them. She simply trains in the art of combat to protect herself, even then she’s not the best at it. Known Attacks/Abilities * Shadow Shard: She opens a large number of portals in the sky, though not big enough to jump through, she sends shards of ice throw them like projectiles. She can open these small portals any where. Up, down, sideways, horizontal, vertical, etc. * Glacier Crush: She forms a large block of ice above the enemy and drops it on the enemy, the larger the block the more energy. * Ice Spear: Lady Frost creates a spear of ice that she uses as a weapon. * Ice Dance: She makes a circle of ice blocks that spin faster and faster closing the gap until they form either a cage around the enemy or crushes them completely. * Shadow Dance: She is able to move shadows in dance like motions, confusing an enemy. * Shadow Step: Frost can step between Shadows, so long as they are near by and she has seen it. * Wall: Simple she creates a barrier of ice Background Glaciena comes from a once Royal family. She is the last in the Royal Frost family. Her family lost power when they were murdered in their small castle, in their tiny northern kingdom. Everyone was believed to be dead, but Glaciena was able to escape, but barely. She still has a few scars left from the attack. She lived outside with a small family, a family of monster hunters. Though she doesn’t really enjoy hunting, she enjoys studying the monsters. One night when her and her family were out hunting ice beasts she met a small runt of an ice fox. She befriended the creature and he has been a strong ally in him when she goes to research monsters, and has even helped her in a few battles. One battle, she was lucky two young siblings were around to save her. She was attacked by a group of Neverbeast’s, they were about to make their last kill and make a meal of Glaciena when they saved her. When they first introduced themselves they gave her false names. Hoska Sengiri and Nokath Sengiri. She soon fell to be best friends with the two, and even joined the guild with them. Nokath and Hoska became her best friends and the first to know about her past. Glaciena even started to have feelings for the male Nokath, but she’s afraid to let him know. She doesn’t want to ruin the friendship that they have. She loves them like family. The family she needed and missed dearly. One day she hopes to have Nokath know just how she feels but his feelings come before her own. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Black Legion Members Category:Humans Category:Diviner Category:Sejuani xo